Caminhando pela Praia
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: Oblivia tem praias calmas, perfeitas para se caminhar. SecondaryCharacterShipping (Murph x Nema).


Yaaaaay, minha primeira fic de Pokémon postada! Finalmente o meu Nickname faz sentido!

Não, sério, eu comecei a gostar de Pokémon antes de Digimon, mas na época que eu só conhecia Pokémon eu não escrevia fics (tinha criado a conta no FF só pra comentar mesmo). Quer dizer, não é que não escrevia, mas nunca tinha coragem de postar (e hoje vendo bem, acho que fiz a coisa certa. Ô lixinhos que eu escrevia!). Sei que ainda hoje não escrevo bem, mas, acreditem, já foi pior.

Ah! Sim, eu criei um casal aleatório (novidade...) e já até o tornei "oficial".

Enfim, on with the story!

**Caminhando pela Praia**

Em um pôr-de-sol qualquer, na calma praia de Renbow Island, só se via um Lapras a alguns metros da areia.

Ops, não, não era só o Lapras.

Havia uma garota que aparentava ter entre 18 e 20 anos e um homem mais velho conversando enquanto caminhavam à beira do mar.

O homem tinha olhos castanhos e cabelo armado um pouco mais avermelhado que os olhos. Razoavelmente "cheio", ele jamais poderia ser chamado de alguém em forma. Vestia um misto de uniforme e traje social – que tinha sido usado o dia inteiro, dado o suor acumulado no mesmo. Segurava com uma das mãos dois pares de sapatos e meias, um feminino e um masculino.

Ela tinha cabelos cor de Ciano, levemente ondulados e de comprimento médio. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor, mas muito mais brilhantes. Ela também era bem mais magra e ligeiramente mais baixa que aquele que a acompanhava. Vestia uma calça bordô, uma camiseta rosa claro com detalhes em azul e um jaleco branco, de manga comprida. Usava um colar simples, mas com uma bela pedra da cor de seus olhos.

Mas o que mais chamava a atenção, à primeira vista, era que a mesma caminhava com grande dificuldade.

Seus passos eram arrastados; seu equilibro, precário. Um único passo parecia ser suficiente para obrigá-la a pensar e se esforçar muito. Na verdade, ela não estava andando por si só, mas se apoiando com toda sua força (que não era muita) em um dos braços do homem – o que não carregava os sapatos.

O homem não parecia se importar. Parecia acostumado à situação. Apoiá-la parecia custar-lhe grande esforço físico, mas ele não parecia preocupado, frustrado ou impaciente. Pelo contrário: carregava um largo e natural sorriso, assim como ela. Não conversavam por palavras, mas seus olhares eram imensamente felizes e denotavam assustadora devoção.

Isto é, até que ele resolveu prestar atenção no mar.

- Hoje o pôr-do-sol está lindo, não?

Ele logo foi seguido pela moça:

- Sim, está mesmo. Vamos entrar na água?

O homem olhou ressabiado e respondeu:

- Mas de novo?

A moça, com muito custo, já esticou as pernas na direção do oceano.

- Só molhar os pés!

O homem respondeu com uma voz séria:

- Você disse isso da última vez.

Mas seu corpo contradizia sua voz. Ele sorria radiantemente e já ia em direção ao mar também. Dobrou a barra de suas calças e logo em seguida fez o mesmo com as roupas da moça. As ondas eram relativamente fortes, o que fez com que ela rapidamente caísse sobre a areia molhada e se molhasse por completo. O homem rapidamente a levantou com suas próprias forças e bronqueou:

- Nema! Assim você vai ficar resfriada!

Mas a moça apenas riu.

- Resfriada nesse calor? Até a gente chegar em casa já tá até seco!

- Querida...

-.-.-.-

Sim, eu acho que isso aqui é a primeira fanfic de SecondaryCharacter Shipping existente no mundo! Weeeeeeee! Aliás, gostaria de sugerir ao site que adicionasse a Nema à lista de personagens de Pokémon. Alguém sabe como fazer isso?

Mas falando sério, eu sempre achei que esses dois poderiam formar um casalzinho fofo, ainda que crack. Na verdade, já tentei escrever N coisas sobre eles, mas esse foi o primeiro minimamente satisfatório.

Aliás, isso aqui pode parecer só um excerto de cena, e na verdade é, só que eu pretendo postar fics soltas e independentes, mas relacionadas (como a _Send it to Heaven_ e a _Your Mother_): se você ler uma história só, entenderá o que acontece, mas as histórias todas juntas fazem parte de um universo maior e um pouco mais complexo, falando das mesmas coisas com as mesmas personagens (como o próprio anime de Pokémon).


End file.
